protestwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern Socialist Council
The Eastern Socialist Council of America (Abbreviated to ESCA and commonly referred to as the) was one of the political entities that formed after the Great Riots of 2013-14. One of the most powerful nation-states in the world, the Council was a collection of various Socialist groups that came together on the eastern seaboard, eliminating their rivals along the way. The Council's capitol was in Washington D.C until it was destroyed during the First Invasion. After that it was in New York, until that city was destroyed in the First Invasion. After that it was transfered to another city, then moved back to New York when it was rebuilt. The ESCA controlled all of the Eastern states except for South Carolina, Georgia and Florida; these states were under the control of the Southern American Confederacy; and North Carolina, which was controlled by Terralibero until the Council's invasion in 2049. History (2020-2030) capital largest city demonym government presidents national anthem In 2024, the New Confederacy launched a massive assault on the Socialist Council Military Center in Virginia. There were giant protests across the eastern seaboard, initiated by anti-socialist citizens living in the closed borders of the Councils territory. Albany was burned to the ground. New Mexico then take advantage of the situation and launch a new antiproton missile that accidentally hits a library halfway in Canada and half in Socialist territory. Canada declared war and launches primitive fission bombs toward Fascist headquarters. After the United Nations flees to the far side of the moon in the same year, the Council took over formerly internationaly-owned New York CIty and set up their capital there to replace Albany. Terralibero insists that the Confederates withdraw their forces and allow their new Powered Infantry army to lead the invasion of the Council. As Terraliberan troops march through Appalachia, the Socialists hasten their construction of protective domes above major areas of cities. In 2025, the giant carbon-fiber domes were almost complete. Roads were moved to underground tunnels partly because of animal rights protests, as well as protection from attack. During the construction, the Council becomes increasingly corrupt. Head Councilman Eureka Thompson died (supposedly of gum cancer), and Adjutant Head Councilman Derek Syracuse took control of the Council. By 2028, American troops reached New York, seemingly unstoppable with their new armor and technology. They reduce the city to rubble before being withdrawled by Terralibero's new president. The former president's approval ratings plummeted after the destruction of New York City and the sorrounding areas. The invasion took place mostly within the Socialist division known as The Foundry and The Factory, important centers for production and development. The nationalized farmland in the area was devastated as well, resulting in widespread famine and disease. 2030s Scattered wars continued in America into the mid-2030s. Scientific progress in the East was halted almost entirely, except for the development of weapons technology. The Council was ravaged by the First Invasion, and it took decades to rebuild. The Council and their citizens never forgot the attack, and secretly vowed revenge on Terralibero and the world. They began construction of new, improved domes, made of a new carbon nanotube alloy known as duranisteel. It wasa resistant to Powered Infantry weapons. They covered almost every city with a population over 10,000 by 2035. In that year, however, a terrorist group known as the "Defenders of Cow" blew a hole in the Hartford dome. The Council used this as an excuse to officially ban religion within their borders. In the 2030s, a fungal infection ravaged the world, killing millions. The Council was relatively unaffected by the epidemic beecause their domes and underground highways were locked down during the course of the disease's spread. 2040-2055 While the rest of the world fought off the fungus-zombie hordes, the Council's Dark Ops developed (stole) several key technologies from several struggling nations. Some of these included the Operation Apex robotic technology from Japan and New Mexico, new and improved nuclear bombs and missiles from what was left of Russia, and the Mind/Body Displacement System from Terralibero that they used in the Memory Reassignment Therapy Centers. They also aquired a data disk regarding contact with aliens from an unknown source The Council was strong agian, and dead-set on revenge upon the world, and Terralibero especially. The military proposed and passed a plan in the People's Senate that would reorganize the government under Communist rule. It was called, in the usual unimaginative style of the regime, Operation Reorganize. (The dull names used in Council government were a result of the cultural aversion to offend anyone). The plan consisted of three parts. #Deploy Apex Warriors and armed forces all around the world, in key locations #Deploy AMWPRV001.1 (Socialist One) to find the location of the Terraliberan Spacial Anomaly, for use in Part 3. #Deploy armies to location of the Terraliberan Spacial Anomaly and release antimatter from the reactor powering it. Neutralize relevant targets and begin Reorganization. *Notes for robot programming: For the duration of the Operation's effect, opposing troops, opposing factions, opposing civilians and opposing structures are to be labled as Destructable Threats, Threat Level 1. In 2049, the Socialist Council invaded Terralibero and the New Confederacy again with their new and improved armies and Operation Apex robots. They also landed troops in other places in the world, those not destroyed in the Slime Mold War. Terralibero, barely recovering from the fungus epidemic, with its military spread thin and almost a fifth of its people dead, was in no condition to fight back against a Council invasion. The Powered Infantry, though nearly unstoppable, were easily bested by the raw firepower and strength of the Apex Warriors. Vittorio Cascella tried to use the wormhole to destroy the Eastern armies as he had the Chinese, but Socialist One had interfaced with the wormhole technology in Powered Infantry suits, and spread the wormhole energy through each Apex Warrior, making them impossible to kill with the wormhole's power. Terralibero could use the wormhole energy to vaporize other Socialist forces however, but it was not enough to stop the invaders. In just a few years the Council's armies had marched, burned and pillaged their way through America, stopping at nothing to get to Vail, where Terralibero's wormhole was kept. The final siege of Vail lasted almost six months, with Terralibero throwing everything it had at the enemy. The wall that the Colorado Regional Government constructed to keep the cordyceps out of the Rockies was destroyed. Finally, Socialist One and a team of Dark Ops super-soldiers penetrated Vail Advanced Research and Technology and began fighting their way to the wormhole. At the same time, several nuclear missiles exploded near the Council border with Terralibero. They flattened several cities and the fireballs from their explosions burned forests for miles. It was a distraction by the Socialist Council to keep attention in the East, but it proved to be the worst mistake they ever made. Terralibero had been preparing for years for a nuclear attack, and they evacuated hundreds of thousands of people to underground Biodomes that would protect them from fallout and blasts. Meanwhile, they sent their own planes to bomb the East. The domes over most Socialist cities could resist only one or two hydrogen bombs, but after three all but the New York dome collapsed, twisted and melted by the atomic energy. The Capital Dome was hit four times, and every member of the Council and high-ranking military officers were killed. Their central government gone, the Council fell into chaos. Only a few thousand people made it to the bunkers, meant to hold millions. There was mass rioting and confusion as the local governments desperately tried to keep control over the rebelling slave laborers. The Dark Ops attacking Vail were unaware of the nuclear exchange, only getting static on their communicators. They continued with their plan, though, fighting into the headquarters of VART itself. Vittorio Cascella contacted Terraliberan command, that told Vittorio that they had won a nuclear war with the Council. However, everyone knew that if Vail fell, the wormhole would be in the hands of what was left of Operation Apex. The troops of both sides were destroyed, and the metropolis of Eagle-Vail was reduced to scattered battles between the remaining soldiers. In VART itself, the Apex Warriors fought towards the wormhole in the catacombs of the installation. Vittorio Cascella, in a last-ditch effort to stop the robots, put on an experimental 4th Generation Powered Infantry suit. It molded to his body, forever sealing him within it. Cascella gathered the few Powered Infantry soldiers that were left and fought against the Apex Warriors. By the time the fight reached the wormhole level, the bottom level of Vail Advanced Technology, all of the Terraliberan soldiers were dead and two of the three robots were destroyed, leaving only Cascella and Socialist One. In the final battle, shots from One's blaster hit the antimatter reactor powering Eagle-Vail, destabilizing it and sending random wormhole energies throughout the city. Fires and explosions ruined VART and the buildings above. After a few minutes of almost hand-to-hand combat Vittorio Cascella was gravely wounded, his suit damaged almost beyond repair. Socialist One threw him aside and entered the wormhole, giving his AI full control of its power. He diverted the antimatter fuel from Eagle-Vail reactor through the wormhole, teleporting it above the cities of every major nation on Earth. Government and Idealogy The ESCA was governed by the main Socialist Council, headed by a Chief Councilperson. The government enforced ideals of political corectness, social equality and personal freedom. However, this mainly meant lots of government control and taxes, and by 2020 a government-centralized economy. Early in the Council's history, the government was basically the same as the original American system, but extremely left-leaning. After the First Invasion, the Communist party grabbed more and more power, eventually resulting in a left-wing dictadorship by the 2030s. They eliminated rivals and siezed absolute power of the Council, turning the country into a militaristic, imperialistic state dedicated to revenge on Terralibero. The people's support was with the Party as they created Operation Apex and the Reorganization program. The Council had several internal divisions, much like Terralibero's. One of these was the Dark Ops, a top-secret military develop One of these was the Department of Humanity and Social Structure (DHSS), which used MBDs to remove memories of confidential events, those not allowed by the propoganda machines. The DHSS also used the device for torture, interrogation and data gathering. An extrapolation of the technology created in the 2040s allowed the complete removal of a person's life force, which could then be placed in another body or a computer. This procedure was used in Operation Apex to enchance the AI of the revenge-killer robots. Alternate histories ''The canon of this section is disputed'' *In an alternate history that was made alternate by a temporal incursion, the Socialist Council was invaded by the Chinese and almost taken over. Category:Countries